Dark Angel
by Ochandy
Summary: Putih itu netral. Hitam itu dominan. Berkemungkinan besar si Putih terkalahkan oleh sebintik noda Hitam. Seperti hati yang bersih ternodai rasa dendam. Namun, si Hitam akan menghilang jika si Putih dilebihkan. Seperti kejahatan yang terus dipupuk dengan kebaikan.


" **Dark Angel"**

 ** _'_**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :** **Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, dll…**

 **'**

 **Warning! Kingdom Setting, Adaptasi/Meniru sebagian adegan dari film fantasy Disney yaitu Meleficent (Kalau gak salah :v) tapi aku ubah sedikit, Alur GaJe, Typo(S), Aneh, Ganyam, Jarang Up-Date XD dan beragam hama pengganggu lainnya…**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading…**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~O.o.O~**

Segala sesuatu yang ada di atas dunia pasti memiliki lawannya masing-masing, maksudku disini misalnya : _Bumi_ berlawanan dengan _Langit, Adam_ berlawanan dengan _Hawa_ , dan kita bisa menemukan contoh lainnya dari lingkungan sekitar. Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan menerangkan pelajaran mengenai _Antonim_ kepada kalian, Readers… Tapi akan aku ceritakan sebuah kisah dimana kau akan tahu bahwa perbedaan itulah yang membuatmu mengerti dengan satu sama lain...

 **~O.o.O~**

Rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi, sesosok makhluk menyerupai malaikat bersimpuh menahan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengetahui dimana sakit itu berasal, dari hatinya-kah? Tangannya menggenggam tanah tempatnya berpijak yang bercampur dengan darah, buku-buku jarinya memutih menandakan betapa kuatnya genggaman tersebut.

Setitik air bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya, tidak ada isakan namun hembusan nafasnya memberat. Beberapa helai rambut hitam miliknya memutih, menandakan bahwa saudara-saudaranya tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit yang menangis mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Sosok itu kemudian mengumpulkan keenam jasad para saudaranya, dia berharap Tuhan memberikannya keajaiban agar mengembalikan salah seorang dari mereka untuk menemaninya, _membalaskan dendam_ yang mulai bersemayam di hatinya.

" _Ka-kak…"_ suara yang nyaris hilang dihembus angin itu bagai sebuah pelita yang menyala dalam kehidupannya yang hampir menggelap. Kepalanya terangkat untuk memastikan bahwa Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan do'anya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, mengukir sebuah senyuman bahagia kala melihat salah seorang dari saudaranya itu memanggil namanya. Tangannya menghapus pelan air mata yang menyusuri wajahnya dan segera mendekat ke sosok yang memanggilnya itu.

"Taufan…"

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Trap… drap… trap… drap…_

Derap kaki kuda mulai memasuki kawasan istana yang amat megah.

Kerajaan Virtazya, merupakan salah satu dari ratusan kerajaan yang disegani oleh banyak orang. Kerajaan ini juga termasuk kerajaan yang paling makmur dan damai diantara kerajaan lainnya. Virtazya berada dibawah kekuasaan Raja Yah, seorang laki-laki yang arif lagi bijaksana. Namun dia mempunyai kebiasaan buruk, memburu sayap para peri. Hal itu membuat bangsa peri sangat membencinya bahkan memusuhinya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak pertumpahan darah antara bangsa peri dan manusia selama pemerintahannya.

"Ah~ kakanda darimana saja?" seorang wanita yang mengenakan jubah berlambang kerajaan menyambut kedatangannya. Orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Hanna-, sang wanita yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya sekaligus Ratu Virtazya.

"Menyalurkan hobi…"

Raut wajah istrinya berubah terkejut, "Kakanda, bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan memburu sayap peri lagi. Anak kita sebentar lagi akan lahir dan kau mau dia mengetahui kalau ayahnya ini ternyata pembunuh peri berdarah dingin, hah?" Hanna mengusap pelan perutnya yang membuncit dari balik jubah kerajaan

"Kau lupa perkataan kakek Aba? Peri itu makhluk yang pernah menolong kerajaan kita saat krisis dulu, sekarang kau malah memburu dan membunuh mereka hanya demi memuaskan hobimu itu?!" sungguh, Hanna sudah lelah menasehati suaminya itu. Ia hanya takut kalau ramalan kuno kerajaan akan benar-benar terjadi karena hobi suaminya ini.

 _Kala kepuasan telah mengusai fikiran, makhluk-makhluk cahaya akan menjadi korban. Generasi kelima kerajaan akan mengahadapi generasi kelima dari makhluk-makhluk cahaya yang tersisa. Cahaya akan diselimuti kegelapan. Kebahagiaan akan didatangi kutukan air mata penuh dendam dari generasi kelima makhluk cahaya._

"Itu hanya ramalan Hanna, kau ini kenapa? Biasanya kau tidak pernah percaya takhayul…" ujar suaminya keheranan.

Ratu Hanna hanya terdiam, entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau itu semua akan terjadi. Hampir seluruh ramalan kuno kerajaan menjadi kenyataan, bahkan sebelum dirinya dapat mempercayainya.

"Hm, sudahlah… mulai detik ini aku tidak akan berburu sayap peri lagi, aku sudah sangat puas!" seru suaminya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hanna tak mengerti, biasanya suaminya ini tidak akan pernah merasa puas apalagi jika menyangkut dengan sayap peri.

"Aku benar-benar puas karena aku berhasil mendapatkan lima sayap langka dari para makhluk cahaya. Prajurit, perlihatkan sayap-sayap indah itu kepada Hanna!" titahnya.

"Baik!"

Beberapa prajurit mengangkut sebuah peti kayu dengan ukiran lambang kerajaan didepannya. Mereka segera membuka peti berukuran besar tersebut lalu mengeluarkan kelima sayap peri berbeda warna yang sangat indah.

"Ini buruan terakhirku, dan aku merasa sangat puas!" Raja Yah membelai satu per satu sayap perkasa lima warna yang masih bergerak-gerak-, memberontak berusaha kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

Hanna terbelalak, kelima sayap yang diceritakan dalam buku tua itu benar-benar ada!

" _Generasi kelima para makhluk cahaya…"_ gumam Hanna dengan tubuh bergetar.

" _Ti-tidak mungkin!"_ sang Ratu menepis semua fikiran negatif yang mulai menggerogoti otaknya saat ini. Itu berarti, mungkin saja ramalan terakhir kerajaan akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

 _Bruuk!_

"Hanna! HANNA!"

 **~To Be Continue~**

 _ **(A/N) :**_

 _ **Hay, maafkan aku karena jarang banget bahkan gak pernah next cerita sebelumnya malah bikin fanfic baru, maaf bangeet…**_

 _ **Untuk yang nanyain kabar Oh My Ghost yang udah hampir 2 tahun terbengkalai, rencananya aku mau remake ulang cerita itu jadi harap bersabar.**_

 _ **Untuk yang nanyain kabar The Vampire Schooling yang mulai terbengkalai juga, rencananya mau aku next seminggu yang lalu tapi aku ngerasa ada yang kurang jadinya di ketik ulang (lagi).**_

 _ **Dan untuk yang nanyain kabar fanfic-fanfic yang lain, aku akan usahain buat up-date lebih cepat, karena penyakit Writer's Block ini bikin aku hampir gilaa! Padahal aku pengen banget ngelanjutin semua fanfic yang aku buat karena sebagai author aku jadi merasa jadi orang yang paling gak bertanggung jawaab TT-TT *mewek.**_

 _ **Silahkan Review, karena itu penyemangat buatku.**_

 _ **Dan sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Readers…**_

 _ **Salam kiyut;)**_

 **~Ochandy~**


End file.
